


Wasabi Bet

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forniphilia, Heavily Scripted Dirty Talk, Human Furniture, Humor, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, alternate universe - pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Body sushi under regular circumstances often doesn't go beyond merely erotic, and touching the models in actual restaurants is usually strictly forbidden.Nantaimori, where a male model is used, is also much more rare. Today, it seems, they'll be tossing those conventions right out the window.His excitement is already high, but when Hinata gets closer and sees who it is on the table, he can barely contain his glee."Kageyama-kun!" he exclaims, waving as the prone figure on the table shifts their head ever so slightly to look in his direction. "Good to see you again!" '--Hinata gets treated to a delicious meal.





	Wasabi Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #2: Forniphilia.

"So, just checking," Hinata says, tagging along behind the P.A. sent to bring him on set, "I do actually get to eat the food on this shoot, right?"

The P.A. shakes her head, slightly amused. "Yes, Hinata-san, for the third time…"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata says, waving his hands. "They just usually don't let us! So…"

The adult film agency he works for is a decent one, as far as those go. They give him consistent work, though it helps that he's a favorite, and easy to work with. He's earned a reputation both for his stamina, and his ability to get and keep his dick up, with one of the shortest refractory periods in the business. It saves on time and money, which means Hinata sees plenty of roles.

It's not often food is involved, though, which is a pity—because that's definitely combining two of his favorite things. Food and sex are some of the simplest joys in life, Hinata thinks. He can never get enough of either. This afternoon is going to be great.

They've put him in a surprisingly nice yukata, probably so it doesn't look cheap on camera. He's worn traditional dress before while filming often—lots of onsen shoots, and the whole half-clothed, fucked silly thing is very popular—and even though it's not always the most comfortable, it's not the worst, either. He still prefers being able to start the cameras rolling once he's already naked, but he can work with this.

The set is dressed up like a fancy restaurant, with classy decor, and lit to match. There's a low table with tatami mat seating in the center of the set—a man lies on it, already naked, and the props department is bustling around him, artfully arranging fresh sushi on his body.

Body sushi under regular circumstances often doesn't go beyond merely erotic, and touching the models in actual restaurants is usually strictly forbidden. _Nantaimori,_ where a male model is used, is also much more rare. Today, it seems, they'll be tossing those conventions right out the window.

His excitement is already high, but when Hinata gets closer and sees who it is on the table, he can barely contain his glee.

"Kageyama-kun!" he exclaims, waving as the prone figure on the table shifts their head ever so slightly to look in his direction. "Good to see you again!"

"Hinata-san," Kageyama says, unduly respectful. He's got a mouth on him, Hinata knows, but Hinata has several years' worth of experience on him in the business, and they've only met a couple of times so far. He wouldn't mind seeing Kageyama more, however—he really needs to work on that.

"You make a really great sushi platter!" Hinata says, cooing a little over him in appreciation.

The props department has kept the edible decorations light. Mainly sashimi and nigiri, sliced and arrayed directly onto Kageyama's bare torso. His nipples are piled high with masago, the little pinkish-red beads glistening in tiny peaks. A dollop of creamy green wasabi fills the dip of Kageyama's navel, circled by a very pleasing arrangement of deep red, bluefin tuna. The only part of him they've covered is his cock, which is currently hiding under a big, fake green leaf. He actually manages to look extremely enticing, if a little silly, thanks to his long legs and unfairly perfect body.

Kageyama doesn't really blush at the compliment, because it would take way more than that to embarrass someone who would willingly volunteer to have their asshole filmed in high definition close-ups on a regular basis, but he does avert his eyes for the briefest of moments, before glancing back at Hinata and saying, very seriously, "Please take care of me."

Hinata bursts out laughing. "Trust me, I'm going to."

They spend a little more time chatting as everyone gets ready to roll the cameras. Naturally for the setting they're in, they talk about their favorite foods. Hinata loves a simple tamago gohan, and Kageyama opts for pork curry with egg on top, which Hinata finds unbearably cute for some reason (Kageyama himself is pretty unbearably cute, holding stock still as he is covered in raw fish and blinking up at Hinata with those placid dark eyes of his). They discover they share a love for pork buns.

Kageyama says the sushi is cold at first, but the worst part is the slimy feeling. Also, he informs Hinata, it is not real wasabi in his belly button.

"Oh, good," Hinata says, "I was kind of worried I'd smear it somewhere terrible."

"Why do you think I asked before you came in?" Kageyama says with a snort. "Also, I bet you'd cry if you accidentally ate it."

Hinata scoffs. "I can eat twice that much plain without a problem."

"Why the hell do you even know that about yourself?" Kageyama asks him, bewildered. "Also, I bet you lunch that you _can't."_

This is always how it is with Kageyama, the past few times they've worked together. They get into a stupid argument about something, which always ends up in a wager over who will take who out to lunch. They have yet to actually fuck, though, on camera or off, and Hinata isn't sure how he feels about this.

On the one hand, he is missing out on that dick. On the other hand, he loves foreplay.

The director calls for Hinata to get into position, so he can't explain to Kageyama how he knows what his wasabi threshold is (he was a very dumb and curious kid) or tell him that he is on for lunch. Time to stop thinking about eating meat buns with Kageyama, and start thinking about eating Kageyama's meat buns.

The scene starts as any good porno does—ridiculously. A very good-looking waiter seats Hinata, and dramatically announces that his meal has been specially prepared.

"We encourage you to enjoy it _however_ you like," he tells Hinata. "And for the main course, after you've finished the appetizers—"

He grabs the leaf that's been unjustly hiding Kageyama's dick from Hinata's view and whips it off with a flourish.

Hinata makes sure to gasp and widen his eyes and lick his lips, biting the bottom one to slowly drag it through his teeth. Kageyama is already hard, because he's a professional and doesn't waste any time. Also probably because he knows he's about to get the best head of his life.

"It all looks _delicious,_ " Hinata gushes. "I can't wait to eat it all up."

The waiter bows to him and leaves a very excited Hinata to his meal.

Today's film definitely caters to an audience that enjoys watching cute people eat all variety of things. There's a reason why they dabbed Hinata's lips with gloss beforehand; faint, clear pink to draw attention to his famously full, pouty mouth. Hinata's films never skip the blow job.

So Hinata doesn't go for the dick right away. After all, where would be the fun in that, when they went through so much trouble to get Kageyama ready?

They have chopsticks set aside for him, fancy metal ones, and Hinata picks them up delicately, smiling at Kageyama as he runs his tongue over their cold surface and sucks on them, wetting them with his spit. He leans over the table to trail a path with the tip of the chopsticks down Kageyama's sternum, before plucking a piece of salmon sushi off his abs.

 _"Mmm…_ " Hinata practically moans as he slides the morsel into his mouth. It's not entirely exaggerated—it tastes super good. He makes sure to chew extra slowly, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

"You seem hungry," Kageyama says. His "porn voice" is honestly pretty pleasing, a low purr in his chest. Hinata wants to hear what Kageyama sounds like when he's wrecked, for real, but for now he'll settle for a performance. It's not a _huge_ loss if he still gets to swallow.

 _"Starving,_ " Hinata says. His own sexy voice varies based on the role—he can do squeaky and cute, or hot and heavy, or husky and commanding. Right now he settles for a mixture of coy and aroused.

"I have something for you to eat," Kageyama tells him. The script is about as typical as it gets. Hinata loves it.

"Oh, really?" Hinata breathes, dumbly. He starts to crawl onto the table, making sure to arch his back, butt in the air as he prowls forward on top of Kageyama. "Give it to me."

"Not yet," Kageyama says. "You'll ruin your appetite."

Hinata whines. "Can you at _least_ tell me what it is?"

"I can give you a hint," Kageyama says, as Hinata leans down to lick his jaw from his chin all the way up to underneath his ear. "It's creamy…"

"Ooh," Hinata giggles, licking Kageyama's mouth next, and Kageyama opens so they can wage war with their tongues, teasing and flicking and sucking. Hinata bites Kageyama's bottom lip and tugs, dragging it down.

"It's thick…"

"I _want iiit…_ " Hinata keens, and he means it. His yukata is already falling off of him haphazardly, hanging off his shoulders.

"And you can only have it," Kageyama says with a smirk, "when you've finished the rest of your meal. So eat up."

Hinata answers with a sly smile of his own. _"Itadakimasu,_ " he singsongs, before dipping down to suck up the smelt eggs decorating Kageyama's nipples like a human vaccuum.

He feels Kageyama's hand come around, skimming up his thigh under his yukata, to slide between his ass cheeks. Distractedly, he shoves the yukata the rest of the way off, so he's completely naked on top of Kageyama. He doesn't miss the way Kageyama's eyes spark a little bit brighter—no way the camera catches that. It wasn't for the cameras.

"Uh oh," Kageyama says, completely unconvincingly. He is not the best actor. "It looks like this hole is hungry, too…"

Hinata nods over-emphatically, pouting up a storm, as he does his best to lick Kageyama's nipples raw. "I need you to fill me up _everywhere!"_

 _"Oh,_ yeah," Kageyama groans, as Hinata bites down hard on his nipple. "Gotta fill you up nice and good before dessert. Turn around."

He might be a bad actor, but the way Kageyama gives orders is a pretty big fucking turn-on. Hinata wriggles around to face the other way, making sure to mouth all the way down Kageyama's torso and pelvis to his dick, which does honestly look _incredibly_ appetizing. He wastes no time in getting the head in his mouth, sucking hard, before sliding his lips up and down the shaft and then licking it once all over, wet and sloppy, drooling for it.

"Give me a facial in thirty," their director calls out. "Hinata, you can come too, if you want, but we need another take after this for more angles."

No problem, he wants to come and he only needs about ten minutes to get it back up anyway. It'll be even easier with Kageyama there.

It's a multi-camera shoot, so Hinata reaches back behind himself to spread his cheeks apart wide with one hand, exposing his hole for a close up. Kageyama rubs at his rim _hard_ with his fingers, quick circular motions that make Hinata moan like it's his first time.

 _"Fuck_ yeah," Kageyama murmurs—that’s not a line in the script, Hinata thinks triumphantly—before he pulls Hinata back with both hands and runs his tongue in a slow, hot line, flattened over Hinata's rim.

"F-fuck!" Hinata cries out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kageyama scolds him.

Hinata wants to ask what the hell _he's_ doing, then, because Kageyama sticks his tongue inside him immediately after, rolling it like a pro—Hinata goes cross-eyed.

"So _g-good,_ " Hinata sobs, despite being warned once already. Not like he cares. "It _tastes_ so good! I want _more,_ I want you to make me full—wanna swallow you all down—"

"Yeah?" Kageyama gasps—his voice is hoarse, definitely not intentional. "W-want me to fill your cute little stomach? You wanna be full of my cum, baby?"

 _"Please,_ " Hinata moans, and then he can't help but scream a little, when Kageyama squeezes his thighs and sucks at his entrance. "Please, give me your thick hot cum, Kageyama—"

Kageyama blows right on cue, and Hinata pulls back enough so it paints the bottom half of his face, opening his mouth to catch as much of it as he can while he moves his hand over Kageyama in hard, fast strokes. He lets go, too, cock twitching and leaking as he unloads all over Kageyama's stomach, grinding down onto his face. Kageyama tonguefucks him through it like a champion, unrelenting until Hinata is finished.

When he climbs off, he runs a finger through his own mess, trailing it up Kageyama's chest.

"My compliments to the chef," he says with a wink, licking his finger clean.

They call cut. He and Kageyama both look at each other and then start snorting with laughter.

"You're _awful_ at sexy dialogue, Kageyama," Hinata says, beaming. It's the truth, and he's so glad. It makes Kageyama about ten times cuter, which had previously seemed impossible.

"Shut up," Kageyama says, sitting up as the props people come help clean them up to reset for the next scene. "It was in the script."

 _" 'It was in the script',_ " Hinata mimics him, voice going all deep, and Kageyama shoves him.

"Oy, Hinata," the director calls, "this time, no names—you said his at the end there—"

Hinata feels his face heat up as he realizes. "O-oh! Sorry, right!"

They're supposed to stay nameless, for maximum wish fulfillment. Nevermind the fact that he _said Kageyama's real name._

When he dares sneak a glance at Kageyama, the other man is grinning wickedly.

"That wasn't in the script," he points out, needlessly.

"I'm going to suffocate you with my butt," Hinata snaps back.

Kageyama looks far too happy about this threat, and Hinata refuses to speak to him again until the cameras start rolling. But, he does still plan to let Kageyama treat him to lunch.

After he wins their wasabi bet, naturally.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pornstar KageHina's cum-drenched first meeting can be [read here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10700355/chapters/24222429)! (My regret at randomly making part of last year's Kinktober chaptered is now tangible.)
> 
> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
